


镜

by dimisa



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 磊昀
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimisa/pseuds/dimisa





	镜

“滴。”  
短暂的提示音之后，手机便被立刻拿起，仿佛手机的主人等了很久一样。  
“那就来呗”  
四个字简简单单，就是好像带着光，一下就让有点沉闷的夏天变得清爽起来了。  
吴磊嘴角直接咧开，笑得毫无克制，一转身抓着包就往外跑。  
等了那么久，再要是不回，他觉得自己又要想不开了。  
真的是完全没法控制自己。  
他想，好不容易呆在一个城市了，结果还是看不到人，要见个面不仅要想各种理由，还要看上去毫无痕迹，就怕越界太多了惹那人不高兴。  
挺辛苦的。  
还没够上青年标准的大学新人，坐在车上，托着个下巴，想想又忍不住笑出来了，连前面司机和他说话都没注意。  
好在常年习惯让他还能保持在人前的理智和冷淡，隔了会儿便收敛了情绪，那地址早就在心里背的滚瓜烂熟，可最后也没说出来。出于一种不可言喻的心情，他选了一个离开那片住宅区最近的一条街下车。  
然后背着个包，一边深呼吸冷静一边按照记忆中的位置，快速往前走。  
夏季的蝉鸣在头顶喧嚣着，还压不过越来越急躁的心跳，吴磊心想，要是再控制不住，怕是没见到人就要受不了了。  
好在还是能忍受，期待值不高的前提下，一点点回馈就会让他觉得欣喜若狂，时间久了就贪心了，这点不好。  
少年摸了摸头发，觉得造型还不错，借着门铃的那边的金属板，又整了整因为跑过来有些乱的衣领，这才按了下去。  
门铃响了一阵子才听到里面有了点动静。  
吴磊捏了捏拳头，觉得心跳速度压下去了不少，这才摆出一个标准的笑容，等着。  
“哦，来了。”  
门还没开，就听到里面的声音。  
少年人就这么眼巴巴看着门打开，一个人影出现在门口，然后是朝思暮想的脸。  
“若昀哥！”  
吴磊连一秒迟疑都没有，直接喊了出来。  
“弟弟啊，”张若昀笑呵呵回他，“这么早？”  
少年和他发消息说闲得无聊没事情打发，不想吃食堂，张若昀就随口说，那就来吃现成的吧。但他本以为，就算再早也要中午之后了，从北电那头过来也不近，除非这人是接到消息直接就来了。  
拉开门，房子里的冷气让少年发热的头脑冷静了一瞬间。  
刚才被叫了一声弟弟，要是放在二三年前还挺高兴的，现在就……  
心情一瞬间就有些失落。  
吴磊脸上挂着笑，一边看着那人，一边走进来，就那么目不转睛。  
大概在家里的关系，套头的T恤，垂下的刘海遮盖额头，箍着发带，似乎是刚起来没多久。  
他看着有些失神，觉得这人真的是越看越想看，却听张若昀问了句：“这么早就过来了？”  
“啊……”吴磊下意识应道：“收到消息就过来了……蹭饭嘛……”  
关键是还想看人，就是这话不好说。  
小朋友有些期待得看着他，有点试探性的问了句：“哥，你刚起来啊？”  
“没……”  
其实真的刚起来，还没醒透呢。看到消息的时候是刚睁开眼，懒床上与他发了几句，就是没想到这孩子来得这么快。  
张若昀一回头，发现这人还背着个包看着自己，乖巧到有些木讷了。他忍不住笑了一声，道了句：“来来来，小师弟，好久没见了。”  
手一摊，还没来得及说什么感人的话呢，那小孩就整个飞扑进来了。  
重重得撞在怀里，和几个月前的手感也差不多了，就是整个人带着夏季的燥热和少年人的挚诚，滚烫地落在他怀里。张若昀就觉得自己整个人被他箍着了，这时候才忽然意识到，这小孩居然已经比自己高了。  
“若昀哥，好久不见。”  
声音就在耳畔，跟撒娇似得，就差要抱起来转圈了。  
张若昀一边心里吐槽，一边觉得有点好笑。拍了拍他后背，隔着那背包，算是安抚了。  
吴磊趁机多抱了一会儿，来自对方的体温还有点空调房里的温凉，十分舒服，当然，手感也好。  
“背着这么大个包，”张若昀等他激动劲过了才问，“什么东西呢？”  
“没什么，就一点书什么的。”  
三石随手将包摆在衣架那头，心想着怎么能蹭一顿饭再顺便蹭一晚上呢？毕竟行李打包好了。  
琢磨着回头也不知道有没有机会，一抬头，就看张若昀靠着那桌子，似笑非笑看着他，问道：“吃完晚饭回去？”  
“…………”吴磊小朋友抿了抿嘴，一脸不好意思，然后又看着那人的脸，下意识就回答：“能蹭一晚上吗？”  
“去吧去吧。”  
被刘海遮着眉眼的青年看起来比他大不了多少，如果在学校里，被人当学弟都有可能。那人就对他挥挥手，十分嫌弃的模样，笑道：“丢上去。”  
二楼有上次他来蹭住时候的客房，三石乐呵着抓着背包就往上跑。  
房间依旧在张若昀房间的对面，推开门，里面的摆设都没怎么变化。中央空调早就打开了，房间里温度正好，吴磊忽然意识到了什么，直接打开衣橱的门，上次买的那些零零散散的生活用品和换洗衣服并没有被丢掉，甚至连洗漱间的一些用品都在。  
他站在房间里，四下环顾，总觉得有些不可思议的感觉。  
其实一开始，他的期待值真的很低，别说成功了，连让对方发现都有些不敢。不过现在看来，似乎也瞒不过下去了，而且，好像也不是没机会的样子。  
吴磊坐在床边，摸了摸似乎早就洗晒过的被单，那种想多了又免不得充满了期待的感觉依旧克制不下去。  
试一试总是好的，就算失败了也不会太失望，只要这个人不躲着自己就行。  
想到这点，他忽然就觉得心情又有些低落起来了。不期待回应不是不想要回应，只不过是怕，期望值越高，失望越大罢了。  
有些事情没想明白的时候还能克制，想通了，就藏不住了。  
譬如爱情。

他在楼上坐了一会儿，等整个人从重逢的喜悦中恢复过来，这才下楼去找人。  
“哥，你忙什么呢？”  
张若昀大概收拾过自己了，看起来精神了许多，头发撩了上去，依旧用发带固定，只是露出了额头，看起来精神很多，却依旧免不去身上那点少年意气。  
“准备大餐啊，”张若昀朝他笑笑，问他：“想吃什么？”  
“什么都行。”吴磊小朋友十分直白：“我不挑食啊。”  
张若昀挑眉看他，眼神和方才他进门时盯着他看的哈士奇有些像。  
“有肉更好。”  
成长期的少年人，需要热量，可以理解。  
张若昀点点头，一边嘲笑他：“年轻人啊……可以啊……”  
“………………我成年了……”  
吴磊小朋友很没底气的强调了一句。  
“嗯？”  
换来对面一个不解的挑眉，言下之意：所以呢？  
“哦，没什么。”直接怂了的小朋友跟上去，问道：“要帮忙吗？”  
“会做菜吗？”  
“……不会……”  
好像一点插手的余地都没。  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
一点都不客气的嘲笑，张若昀笑够了才问：“会洗菜吗？”  
“…………要不你教我吧？”  
虚心好学总是可以的吧？  
“……”张若昀抿着嘴要笑不笑，“你一边看着吧。”  
“哦……”  
不由自主就有点失落的小朋友开启跟梢模式，张若昀走到哪里他就跟到哪里，看着他从冰箱里拿东西，看着他把或冰冻的或新鲜的材料往料理台上丢，然后看着他拿各种样子的锅碗瓢盆，看得不亦乐乎。  
“不是……”最后被盯得陷入压力模式的青年终于忍不住了，差遣他：“去，把菜给我洗了。”  
“好。”  
小朋友乐呵呵的就过去了，一边扒菜叶子一边问，“刷干净就行了吗？”  
“什么刷干净？”  
张若昀正从冰箱里拿东西呢，弯着腰还没来得及抬头，一截白皙的皮肤露在外头，正好落在转头看过来的吴磊眼里。  
“……就……就……”一瞬间说话功能就丧失了的小朋友看着那人直起身，不解的看向自己，然后走过来，伸头看了眼：“叶子掰下来，里面冲干净，根这里切掉，然后切大块就行。”  
一个色拉配菜而已啊，那么简单，总该没问题吧。  
事实证明，人不能竖flag，即便只是在心里想一下。  
“哎呀……”  
明明只是很轻微的一声，张若昀还是意识到不对了，赶忙过来：“怎么了？”  
一低头，这小孩捏着个手指，应该是切到了。  
“我看看我看看……”  
青年将他手抓过来，直接送到龙头下，净水一开，对着伤口就冲了下去。水流带走了血迹，露出周边泛白里面还在不断渗血的口子。  
“还好，切得不深。”  
他拇指捏在那伤口的上方，做一个局部压迫，一手从旁边的厨房用纸上抽出厚厚一叠，按在伤口上，就这么抓着个人往房间里跑。  
“用力按着。”  
将少年塞在沙发上，张若昀让他隔着厚纸按住伤口，然后跑去另一边寻出个急救箱来。  
双氧水喷下去的瞬间，吴磊觉得自己要哭出来了。  
“哥……”  
少年拉长了语调撒娇，听起来很是让人心疼。  
“好了好了，马上就好。”  
小伤口倒是不用纱布，张若昀给他喷了一层止血喷雾，然后寻了一块大一点的创可贴直接包紧，算是解决了。  
一边倒吸气忍着一阵阵的刺痛，吴磊一边问：“哥啊，你家怎么什么都有啊。”  
“以防万一啊，”张若昀蹲久了，站起来的时候撑着沙发，脑袋离开吴磊就差一个拳头的距离，闻得到头发上浅浅的香味，“就像你这种。”  
“哦……”  
一边小心翼翼保持距离，一边露出点不开心的样子，吴磊道：“下次就不会了。”  
“你还指望下次啊？”张若昀嘲笑他：“你是打算做人血时蔬色拉吗？”  
“…………要不还是你教我吧？”  
“嗯？”张若昀往后退了半步，看着他的表情带着点犹豫：“你还真指望下一次啊？”  
“啊？”  
吴磊看着他的表情，愣了愣神，忽然意识到，自己似乎有点越界了。  
“哦……”他瘪着嘴，“那……算了……”  
看来蹭饭什么的，基本没机会了……  
想也是，他记得张若昀说过自己也懒得动手，一般都叫外卖，要是他隔三差五来蹭饭，大概是挺麻烦的。  
“诶呦，”张若昀摆完急救箱回来，正打算往厨房走，看着小孩还垂着头有些失魂落魄得坐在沙发上，忍不住笑了声：“蹭饭就算了，帮倒忙记得免了啊。”  
“诶！”  
一瞬间就打了鸡血似得吴磊小朋友从沙发上一跃而起，又速度跟上张若昀的脚步，黏糊糊凑过去问：“真的吗？”  
“什么？”  
“蹭饭。”  
当然更想蹭住。  
只是这话不敢说出口。  
吴磊小朋友只敢在心里想想。  
张若昀倒是没注意到他这点心思，一边等油锅热了，一边随口应道：“来就来呗，我在就行。”  
一个人做饭没什么意思，多个人陪吃，下厨也变得有趣点了。  
“帮我冰箱里拿个……”  
“这是在干嘛？”  
吴磊正高兴着，伸长了脑袋从他肩膀上看过去，见他将剥了壳的虾往面包糠里滚过去，好奇问道，万万没料到张若昀一回头，嘴唇直接擦着他耳垂就过去了。  
顿时整个厨房都安静下来。  
吴磊觉得自己心脏都要停下了，嘴唇上还带着点耳垂的凉意，软软的，一擦而过，似乎还碰到脸了，但到底有没有碰到，他现在连想都不敢想。  
张若昀就这么扭头看着他。少年人近在咫尺的眸子仿佛镜子一样，只映出他的身影。  
足足半分钟，吴磊才猛地往后退了一步，整个脸都涨红了，一脸想说什么，却什么也说不出来的样子。  
“……去……拿个蛋来……”  
最后还是张若昀打破了沉默，他似乎什么都没发现一样，冷静得看不出半分异常，接过了吴磊拿来的鸡蛋，打散了在清面糊里，继续去做那天妇罗。  
“…………”  
吴磊盯着他背影看了很久，最后还是没敢开口。  
连带着吃饭的时候都沉默不已。  
这算知道了吧？  
没表示是拒绝还是接受，他真的有些吃不准，想问，自然是不敢开口的。  
“焦了。”  
在他有些彷徨不安的时候，张若昀突然来了这么一句。  
“啊？”  
吴磊呆呆地看向他，没明白。  
“炸焦了。”张若昀筷子一提，天妇罗的尾巴这里果然是颜色有些深，“你以后……还是离厨房远一点。”  
这哪和哪儿啊……  
吴磊正想吐槽，忽然明白过来，七上八下的心情顿时有些安稳了。他露出一个带着点讨好意味的笑，道：“那我以后就等着吃吧。”  
少年人心想，这真是逃不掉的，彼此都一样。


End file.
